FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an electric oven with an oven muffle that can be closed by a door and in which a cooking-product support can be held on a holder element. The cooking-product support has its own cooking-product support heater element, and via a power supply element, with which the cooking-product support heater element can be fed with an electric voltage of the oven.
An electric oven of this nature is known from German Utility Model G 85 32 629.1, in which the cooking-product support can be pushed in at various levels on lateral guides in the oven muffle. Electric sockets are provided in the rear wall of the oven muffle at each of the different levels that correspond to those of the lateral guides. The heater device for the cooking-product support contains a sheet-type heater element that is disposed on the underside of the cooking-product support base.